LO QUE TU ME PROVOCAS
by Starfugaz fire
Summary: Estas coqueteando conmigo? No sé si lo haces a propósito, o es tu manera de ser pero lo que provocas en mí es un deseo incontrolable de hacerte mío; no puedo negarte nada, si me pidieras que me tirara de un puente no lo duraría ni por un segundo en obedecerte y eso es lo que más me enfurece no poderme controlar mis impulso. AOKISE


**LO QUE TU ME PROVOCAS**

**¿**Estas coqueteando conmigo?

_No sé si lo haces a propósito, o es tu manera de ser pero lo que provocas en mí es un deseo incontrolable de hacerte mío; no puedo negarte nada, si me pidieras que me tirara de un puente no lo duraría ni por un segundo en obedecerte y eso es lo que más me enfurece no poderme controlar mis impulsos, pero mientras tú no lo sepas estaré a salvo de esconder mis sentimientos, ocultándolos en esta muralla de actitud fría que poseo –_pensaba un moreno viendo a su rubia tentación que lo miraba con un tierno puchero.

¡Aomenicchiiii eres cruel! –gritaba Kise haciendo que el otro solo colocara un dedo en su oído para mirarlo como si nada –al menos finge que te gusta ir de compras conmigo –dijo el rubio para poner una mano en su cadera y la otra apuntaba a su amigo, el moreno de reojo observaba la acción del modelo, preguntándose como seria el sabor de probar esos labios rojizos que pedían a gritos ser tomados violentamente en un beso francés.

Eres un escandaloso Kise, mejor cállate rubio idiota –dijo Aomine con una sonrisa de medio lado, el otro solo le saco la lengua para que siguieran observando las vitrinas para ver que accesorios como ropa se iba a comprar el modelo, Aomine no se dio cuenta del rostro ruborizado del menor al ver esa sonrisa como estar acompañado de Daiki en el centro comercial, Kise negó con la cabeza para correr al lado del modelo para tomarle de la mano así ambos emprendieron una huida sin rumbo aparente, desconcertando a Daiki por la acción repentina del rubio.

Lo siento mucho Aominecchi, es que no deseaba que me descubrieran mi club de admiradoras –dijo Kise intentando recuperar el aire por la huida, Aomine solo asintió pero su mirada se enfoco en como subía y bajaba el pecho del rubio, su mano como si tuviera vida propia se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ese lugar, Kise abrió grandemente sus ojos para ver directamente los ojos azules del moreno, pero un grito de una de las admiradoras hizo que se rompiera ese mágico momento asustado que lo atraparan retrocedió sin darse cuenta que detrás de el estaban unas gradas pero Aomine si se dio cuenta, con sus rápidos reflejos agarro de la cintura del doncel para atraerlo así él, pero no midió su fuerza, ambos cuerpos se estrellaron, el moreno perdió el equilibrio cayendo dolorosamente atrás, torciéndose en el camino su tobillo, pero evito que su acompañante se golpeara en el frio suelo, Kise solo tenía fuertemente cerrado sus ojos.

Oí, Kise quítate que pesas –dijo con voz ronca Aomine, pero sabía que si el doncel no se quitaba de encima era capaz de violarse en ese lugar, el otro abrió sus ojos dorados al ver la posición comprometedora en la que estaba se levanto cual resorte pidiendo mil disculpas al moreno que solo bufo por lo bajo pero al levantarse sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor, Kise al notar el rostro adolorido de su amado, su mirada se enfoco en el tobillo hinchado de su acompañante, con su ayuda se fueron directo a una clínica para que lo atendieran inmediatamente.

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES **

Te quedaras en mi departamento Aominecchi tus padres están de viaje y vendrán dentro de un mes por lo otro fue por mi culpa de que te lastimaras el tobillo –dijo el doncel bajando la mirada al suelo, al escucharlo el moreno abrió grandemente sus ojos, no el no podía estar solo con el doncel, mucho menos cuando hacía "eso", no sabía si su autocontrol podría soportar dos semanas al tener al doncel solo para él, claro que se iba a negar pero al ver los ojos cristalizados por el llanto retenido, no pudo negarse a eso, aceptando que dos semanas iba a tener que superar esa dura prueba, con su rubia tentación.

**UN DIA DESPUES**

Entonces eso fue lo que le paso a Dai-chan –dijo Momoi al ver a su amigo estaba con un par de muletas, siendo atendido por Kise que se sentía culpable de la lesión que tenía el moreno, la pelirrosa solo evitaba matarse de la risa al observar que su amigo estaba feliz de tener al Kise como su enfermero personal.

Ni se te ocurra pensar lo que estas pensando Momoi –dijo un irritado Aomine, al ver que todos sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban como si tuviera dos cabezas en el cuerpo, Kise solo les dedicaba una enorme sonrisa, causando que Daiki solo gruñera por lo bajo.

Entonces Kise, te lo encargamos, cualquier cosa que se pase de listo no dudes de decirme –dijo Momoi, entregando una botellita de lubricante a Aomine que en eso momentos tenía varias venas en su rostro pero su amiga lo ignoraba completamente, Kise solo asintió sin ver la bendita botellita que su querida amiga pero que Aomine se lo devolvió no deseaba que Kise pensara que era un depravado sexual.

Lo siento mucho –dijo Ryo inclinándose al doncel que solo rio algo nervioso sin entender nada de la actitud de todos, como si algo se hubiese perdido en ese lugar y el por distraído no se había dado cuenta de eso –espero que lo traten bien, en su primera vez –dijo el doncel para regalarle una sonrisa a Kise que solo abrió grandemente sus ojos, ruborizándose completamente sin saber porque se había puesto de esa forma bajo un poco la mirada, Aomine solo gruño por lo bajo al ver nuevamente "eso".

Les prometo que cuidare mucho a Aominecchi –dijo Kise viendo a los compañeros del moreno regalándoles una sonrisa, para ayudar a Aomine a levantarse de la banca, ambos caminaban en dirección del departamento de Kise, dejando atrás a los otros.

Momoi-san yo apuesto que serán en un aproximado tres semanas o un poco menos que Aomine-san le arrebatara la virginidad a Kise-san –dijo Ryo viendo a la pelirrosa que solo le dio una sonrisa enigmática para levantar el pulgar en alto.

No Ryo-chan, será en menos de dos semanas, Dai-chan no podrá soportar los coquetos inocentes que sin querer Kise los hace –dijo Momoi, para que ambos se dirán la mano, los otros integrantes del equipo solo los miraban con la boca abierta por lo dicho de ese par, y se compadecían del hermoso rubio que no sabía que estaba siendo entregado cual sacrificio a una bestia sedienta de sangre.

Ustedes son de lo peor –susurraron todo el equipo, viendo la dirección donde se habían ido el moreno y el rubio.

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE KISE**

Bueno Aominecchi, ya sabes dónde está tu habitación, yo iré a preparar algo de comer para los dos –dijo Kise para dejarlo cerca de la puerta de la habitación, yendo en dirección a la cocina para preparar los alimentos.

No creo que pueda soportar dos semanas en tener a Kise indefenso y a mi total disponibilidad –dijo Aomine con una mano en su rostro viendo de reojo el calendario, se recostó en la cama para poder descansar un poco.

Aomine está profundamente dormido –hablo el doncel al ver dormido al moreno que al estar de esa forma se miraba tan tierno como con una pequeña sonrisa, al verlo decidió dejarlo dormir pero aprovecharía el tiempo para darse un baño, ya que si sabía que el mayor estaba despierto, le da vergüenza darse una ducha en frente de él.

Vaya descanse bien –hablo para sí mismo Aomine para tomar sus muletas para ver que estaba haciendo el rubio, al salir se dio cuenta que la puerta del baño estaba abierto, no sabía que le había motivado pero se encamino en ese lugar, sus ojos azules solo estaba sorprendidos al ver desde el cristal de la ducha el cuerpo desnudo de Kise que se estaba poniendo el jabón, Daiki con su mirada no perdía ningún movimiento de los movimientos sexuales de Kise, como tarareaba una canción cual niño en la ducha, para luego dejar que esas gotas de agua quitaran el jabón de su cuerpo, Aomine solo sintió como su miembro se empezaba a endurecer al ver esa escena erótica del modelo –_otra vez lo estás haciendo Kise, estas coqueteando conmigo pero esta vez si te daré una excelente lección –_pensaba Daiki para recargarse en la puerta deleitándose por ese espectáculo que le estaba dando sin querer Kise.

¡Aominecchiiiiiiii pervertido! –grito ruborizado Kise al abrir la puerta de la regadera, haciéndose atrás intentándose cubrir con sus manos su desnudez pero la mirada que le estaba dando Aomine hacia que todo su cuerpo se sintiera como gelatina, Daiki escuchaba el grito escandalizado del modelo pero al ver el rostro encendido de Kise, como observar el cuerpo tembloroso que intentaba fundirse con la pared de la ducha, con la ayuda de las muletas se acercaba cual depredador a su indefensa presa -¿Aomine que estás haciendo? –pregunto un dudoso Kise, viendo fijamente los ojos azules del contrario que estaban dilatados por el placer, el rubio soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando una mano grande se poso en su cadera.

Kise has coqueteado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo, que he llegado a mi limite, es tu culpa por lo que provocas en mi –dijo con voz ronca Aomine, acercándose al cuello del menor que solo se dejaba hacer sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, una parte de si mismo estaba feliz de estar en esa forma, pero otra parte temía que solo fuera un pasatiempo para el mayor, pero al escuchar que lo culpaba de saber qué cosa solo hizo un puchero.

¡¿Cuándo te he coqueteado, Ahomine?! –pregunto indignado el doncel para fruncir su frente, pero poco le duro cuando sintió como la mano morena estaba rodeando su miembro, el doncel dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del mayor reprimiendo sus gemidos por la acaricia atrevida del contrario.

Lo haces ahora mismo Kise, cuando escucho tu voz que intenta esconder el placer que te estoy dando, tu rostro encendido por la vergüenza –susurro Aomine al oído del menor que con sus dos manos se aferraron a sus hombros, para echar un poco la cabeza atrás, dejando campo libre para que Daiki besara su terso cuello –no sabes las veces que me controlado, cuando deseo tomarte en cualquier lugar cuando caminas seductoramente, por ejemplo cuando haces un tierno puchero me han enamorado, te amo Kise, deseo que tú me des una oportunidad de estar a tu lado –hablo Aomine para besar al fin esos labios que dese hace un tiempo pedían que los besara, Kise solo cerro sus ojos para disfrutar su primer beso, para manchar la mano de Aomine con su semen.

Aominecchi, yo también te amo desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo Kise, sintiendo su corazón palpitar como nunca, mirando a su amado que solo besaba su rostro, como ojos que lloraban de la felicidad.

Vamos a la cama amor –susurro Aomine, para con su mano estimular una de los pechos de su niño que solo se estaba gimiendo deliciosamente para él, pero también le molestaba su tobillo, Kise solo asintió sabiendo lo que iba a pasar pero estaba seguro de dar ese enorme paso, ayudando a su moreno llegaran a la habitación de Kise para que él se recostara en medio de la cama, esperando el movimiento de Aomine.

Solo se gentil por favor, es mi primera vez –dijo cohibido Kise, haciendo que el deseo en el moreno creciera en proporciones inimaginables, sin importarle el dolo de su tobillo, se posicione arriba del doncel para empezar nuevamente los besos como caricias en ese cuerpo virginal que se estremecía bajo su tacto.

Kise, eres perfecto –Hablo Aomine para marcar con sus dientes esa tersa piel, Ryota solo se dejaba hacer sintiéndose completamente feliz de que pronto iba a ser uno con su moreno, no sabía en qué momento la admiración que tenia a Aomine se había convertido en amor pero era feliz que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos –lámelos –ordeno Daiki, señalando sus dedos, Ryota abrió su boca para sacar su lengua y lamer cual caramelo eso dedos hasta dejarlo completamente humedecidos, Aomine observaba eso sintiendo como su miembro pedía ser atendido pero debía ser cuidadoso tanto para que la primera experiencia de Kise fuera inolvidable, como su tobillo para no empeorar la lesión.

¡Ahhh, duele! –dijo un quejido de dolor Kise al sentir como ingresaba en su parte más intima un dedo del moreno que intentaba ensanchar su entrada.

Tranquilo, solo relájate –dijo Aomine para con su mano empezara a masturbar el miembro erecto del menor que solo se retorcía en medio de la cama, dejando que sus gemidos se escucharan por toda la habitación, al ver eso Daiki ingreso de un solo los tres dedos.

Mas Aomine, quiero mas –dijo entrecortado Ryota, arqueando su espada, pero soltó un gruñido al sentir como el moreno retiraba sus dedos, con sus brazos se medio levanto para protestar por lo que acababa de hacer el contrario pero solo abrió grandemente sus dorados ojos, al ver al moreno como vino al mundo como ese enorme miembro erecto, Kise solo se mordió los labios al imaginarse eso dentro de su cuerpecito.

Ya estás listo Kise, ahora quiero que te sientes aquí, de esa forma no lastimare mi tobillo –indico Aomine, al escucharlo el contrario solo asintió, para gatear donde estaba su moreno, con la ayuda de este se levanto para acomodarse en su regazo, Kise algo temeroso con su mano guio el miembro de Aomine a su entrada para que el mismo empezara a descender, sintiendo como era partido en dos, iba a levantarse pero las manos de Aomine se posicionaron en sus caderas para que de un rápido movimiento lo sentara, Kise abrió sus ojos como boca que no pudo emitir sonido alguno, para dejar que varias lagrimas se derramara de sus preciosos ojos.

Lo siento Ryota pero si no te hubiera dolido mas –dijo Aomine para beber esas lagrimas como besar apasionadamente a su rubio, esperando hasta que el menor se acostumbrara al tenerlo dentro de él, hasta que tuvieron que tomar aire.

Dai-Daiki puedes moverte amor –dijo Kise con una hermosa sonrisa para sentir como Daiki lo levantaba para volverlo a sentar en su erecto miembro gruñendo por la exquisita sensación, Kise dejaba salir sus gemidos, para el cabo de los minutos el ser el que impusiera el movimiento –Daiki quiero que me rompas, que me hagas tuyo –hablo enceguecido de placer Ryota, sintiendo como su moreno lo estaba masturbando para levantarlo e indicando que se pusiera en cuatro, orden que lo acato para sentir una lamida en su entrada, haciendo que flaqueara y dejara todo el peso de su cuerpo en su rostro pero eso no impidió que siguiera gimiendo para su amado, Daiki sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría pero lo haría dentro de ese cuerpo, de una fuerte embestida entro nuevamente para no bajar la fuerza de sus embestidas, con su mano libre masturbaba el miembro del rubio hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo mas explotando al mismo tiempo, Aomine cayó en el cuerpo del menor para hacerse un lado saliendo del cuerpo de su uke, escuchando un jadeo del menor, Kise solo se acurruco en el fuerte pecho de Daiki entrelazando sus manos para quedarse profundamente dormido.

Aun dormido sigues coqueteando conmigo –dijo feliz Aomine, acariciando la mejilla de su bello durmiente, pero con una gran sonrisa descanso al fin de saber que su rubia tentación era de él.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Aominecchi, ahhh, de-debemos irnos se nos hace tarde, ya me has tomado muchas veces desde que nos levantamos –dijo como podía Kise, sintiendo como el moreno dejaba su caliente semen en su interior, desde que se levantaron Aomine le hacía el amor en cada lugar de su departamento.

Es tu culpa por seducirme, por ser un coqueto por naturaleza –dijo Aomine besando el pecho de su amado bajo la ducha para empezar a estimular el miembro de su niño.

¡¿Queeee, yo no estoy coqueteando contigo, ahhhhh?! –pregunto Kise pero se dejaba hacer feliz de sentir como Aomine volvía entrar en su cuerpo para marcarlo como su propiedad, al igual que palabras de amor en su oído.

**UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE**

Todos los miembros de los milagros, como los compañeros de equipo de cada uno estaban esperando ver a ese par, algunos esperaban que el moreno no hubiera matado al rubio, pero se extrañaron que ninguno de los dos hubiera llegado.

¡¿Qué le pasaría a Kise?! –pregunto Kagami, viendo que Aomine venía con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro caminando sin problemas con la ayuda de sus muletas, pero el menor venia cojeando pero en sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad como amor.

Perdimos –dijeron al mismo tiempo Ryo y Momoi, al intuir porque del estado del menor, pero pegaron un grito cuando Kuroko les hablo detrás de ellos.

Yo gane, ahora entreguen el dinero –dijo Kuroko con su rostro sin emociones, todos los presentes solo sonrieron nerviosamente, como algunos negando con la cabeza.

No es justo Tetsu-kun –dijo Momoi con un puchero pero entregando su dinero a su amigo peli celeste.

Ganaste justamente Kuroko-san –dijo Ryo inclinándose y dándole su dinero, al llegar los dos que faltaban en esa reunión, se enteraron que eran parejas todos los felicitaros por su relación.

¿Estas coqueteando conmigo? –dijo Aomine detrás de su pareja que estaba charlando con sus amigos, Kise solo se ruborizo para darse la vuelta y darle un tierno beso que fue convertido en una fogoso por el moreno, se separaron por la falta de aire pero sus miradas estaban llenas de amor.

Si, Aomine todos los días de mi vida –susurro Kise para ser abrazado posesivamente por su pareja.

**FIN**


End file.
